Avalyn Evans
'''Avalyn Hannah Leverage '''is one of the main characters on Trapped. She was born on April 23 2004 to Jamie and Cora Leverage. She is the second youngest and third oldest child in their family, Avalyn has an older sister named Electra, and older brother named Carter and a younger sister named Addasyn. She lives with her older siblings and younger sisters Addy and Scarlett. Her parents travel for work a lot leaving the kids at home to focus on school She is currently 13 years old. Avalyn is portrayed by Arlize Slabbert. History Avalyn was born the third child of 5 children to parents, Dad, Jamie and Mum, Cora Leverage, and siblings Carter and Electra. in 2008 Addasyn came along to the Leverage family when Avalyn was 3 years old and then in 2012 Scarlett arrived when Avalyn was 8 years old. Carter and Electra help take care of their three younger sisters while the parents are away at work, the kids often go to visit the parents at work where they are somewhere in the world. In the first Book/Episode we meet Avalyn who is 13 years old and just moved from Houston, Texas to West Side Manhattan, New York and then again to Los Angeles, California with her three siblings, Carter, Electra, Addasyn and Scarlett, Avalyn struggles to make new friends, until she meets Evalyn, The two become best friends quite quickly. Personality Avalyn is a girly sweet, and very fashionable teenage girl. Though she's not the smartest she is the best person to hang out with when you want to do something incredibly fun! Sometimes she is shown to be somewhat sarcastic but is actually extremely intelligent, nice and cares about everyone. On occasion, Avalyn has also proven to be a typical rebellious teen when she goes through problems, as seen in the episodes/book Bad Teens and Problems. The first time was when she was being wrongfully influenced by her new friend Malessa Williams and even began to wear clothes showing with disapproval from her overprotective sister Electra. The second time was when Avalyn went through a phase and had a bad attitude towards Electra and Carter, and the rest of her siblings, being mean to her siblings, and standing in front of Carter with her arms crossed in a rude gesture. She further crossed the line by dressing in black and using too much makeup and having attitude until Electra tries to find out why she's acting like this. Avalyn appears to be very likable among her peers and can easily make friends. It is for this that she is among the most popular kids at her school. Description Avalyn usually wears t-shirts with cardigans, skirts and tights, She doesn't wear make up and likes to wear her hair in two ponytails, one ponytail, side pony tails, two braids, one braid, half up and half down and sometimes down with headbands and clips. Avalyn is a very girly girl who likes the colors light pink, medium purple and light blue Trivi * Avalyn usually has friends younger than her * She is allergic to Glitter, Dust, Pollen, Purfume and Types of Material in Clothes * She is related to Jessie Prescott * She wants to be an actress * When Avalyn eats Kiwifruit, Pineapple and drinks too much fruit juice she gets sores in her mouth * Avalyn is exactly like her Portrayer Arlize Slabbert * She is currently 13 years old * Her birthday is March 23 * Her name was originally Avalyn Evaleigh Holmes, then changed to Avalyn Hannah Prescott then again finally changed to Avalyn Hannah Leverage